Muy amigos para mi gusto
by Esteicy
Summary: No es que Natasha fuera una mujer celosa, pero vamos, cualquiera se pondría así en su caso ¿no? se trataba de Loki y su novia juntos en un viaje, nada bueno podía salir de eso.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Disney._

 _Este fic es partícipe de un duelo en el "Gimnasio de la Torre" de foro la Torre Stark._

 **¿Qué tal, amigos de FF? Aquí traigo un fic de mi pareja FemSlash preferida, hablo del ScarletWidow *w* Esta vez vengo con un AU, es un concepto simple, los Vengadores son sólo un grupo de amigos, nada de magia ni poderes ni ninguna de esas cosas, no sé por qué amo poner a estas dos en este contexto.**

 **Sin más, espero disfruten su lectura.**

La pelirroja metió la última caja con comestibles en la van de Steve, ese fin de semana habían decidido salir a acampar en grupo, ella habría estado feliz si no hubiera sido por Wanda.

Esa mañana habían discutido por una nimiedad pero la castaña parecía muy molesta, no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces y eso la preocupada, odiaba ver a Wanda enojada...con ella.

—Terminé aquí—anunció mientras cerraba el auto—. Vamos, Wanda—ofreció mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto.

—No, yo me voy con Thor—murmuró en respuesta mientras iba a la camioneta del rubio, al menos le habló, eso era algo...pero esa mínima alegría se fue cuando la vio acercarse con una sonrisa al hermano menor de Thor, Loki.

Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿desde cuándo Loki saludaba a alguien con un beso en la mejilla?

Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que se trataba de Clint.

—Andando, Nat—asintió y se subieron a la Van de Steve junto con todos los que cabían, los restantes se fueron con Thor, incluyendo a Wanda y Loki.

El viaje al lago lo pasó charlando con Clint o molestando a Stark con la ayuda de Bucky, fue agradable y lo hubiera sido más de no ser porque una parte de su mente estaba muy concentrada en su enojada novia.

—Relájate, Nat, ella y Loki se llevan bien porque ambos leen mucho sobre magia y esas cosas, es una amistad inocente—le murmuró Clint sacándola de su mundo.

—Claro...—soltó ella en respuesta, sin estar del todo convencida.

Llegaron a su destino y todos bajaron con expresión optimista, el lugar se veía genial y lleno de posibilidades.

Steve dio la orden y todos empezaron a sacar las cosas de los autos, dejándolas a un lado para ir tomando lo necesario.

Lo primero fue armar las tiendas y luego poner las mesas y los utensilios para preparar los aperitivos, en todo este proceso una mirada femenina se mantenía clavada en cierta nuca paliducha.

—Natasha, podrías dejar de asesinar mentalmente a la Diva y ayudar a preparar el almuerzo—le llamó la atención Tony, mientras le entregaba una olla y un paquete de fideos.

—Bien—bufó ella y puso manos a la obra.

Mientras hacía esto escuchó a su pareja charlar con el pelinegro mientras cortaban vegetales para la ensalada.

—La verdad nunca he acampado con tanta gente, siempre era yo con Pietro y mi padre, y yo me quedaba en la carpa por temor a que algo me comiera—dijo la melodiosa voz de Maximoff con diversión.

—Yo siempre salía con mi familia, pero decidía quedarme cerca de la carpa a leer, el exterior no era mi terreno—dijo él con naturalidad.

—Quizás podríamos compartir carpa y hablar de Harry Potter—bromeó la chica y ambos rieron.

La bermeja consideró arrojar la lata de salsa de tomate hacia alguna cabeza, pero concluyó que era un desperdicio innecesario de comida.

Después de un almuerzo tranquilo y jovial en el que Scott cantó "La cucaracha" en versión francesa y Sam casi se atraganta con una mosca, la ojiverde se ofreció a lavar los platos con la ayuda de Pepper y Bruce.

Mientras limpiaba unas cucharas escuchó un chillido de su brujita, rogando por un paseo en bote, Loki aceptó sin problemas. Siguió todos sus pasos hasta que llegaron cerca de su campamento, saludándolos alegremente desde la pequeña embarcación.

Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando la balsa se volcó gracias a la torpeza de su noviecita, y luego percibió su sangre hirviendo cuándo el condenado de Loki la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a nadar la corta distancia hacia la orilla.

Pietro y Peter corrieron inmediatamente a ver a la joven, mientras que Thor iba con Loki, Tasha habría ido pero estaba ocupada doblando una cuchara con ira.

—Esto...Nat, quizás deberías descansar un poco—habló nervioso Bruce y la mujer se alejó soltando un gruñido.

La tarde pasó muy lentamente y Romanoff se sorprendió de las formas tan creativas que imaginó para torturar a Loki.

La noche y las estrellas revistieron el cielo y una fogata se volvió el núcleo del grupo, música y anécdotas alegraron el momento hasta que el fuego se debilitó y dos personas, para disgusto de Nat, se ofrecieron a ir por más.

Tres minutos pasaron y ella perdió la paciencia, fue en su búsqueda sin que nadie tuviera las agallas de detenerla.

No la mal entiendan, ella confiaba mucho en Wanda, pero por Loki no daba un centavo oxidado.

—Natasha...—la llamó una voz que ella identificó al instante.

Volteó para toparse con la figura femenina de su novia.

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto...—susurró acercándose a una muy confundida mujer para rodearla con los brazos— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó sonriendo levemente con algo de culpa.

—...Primero de Abril—musitó y lo entendió todo, una mirada severa se posó sobre el rostro ajeno.

—Feliz día de los inocentes—rió nerviosa la castaña.

—Fingiste estar molesta conmigo y te acaramelaste con ese Don Juan de tercera a propósito—acusó y recibió un asentimiento por respuesta—Dame un buen motivo para no arrojarte al lago junto con tu cómplice—

— ¿Que te amo? —trató ella poniendo ojos de cachorro.

La mujer suspiró y le palmeó la cabeza para luego darle un suave beso.

—Y yo a ti—sonrió—. No vuelvas a asustarme así—ella asintió y volvieron a besarse.

Regresaron a la fogata tomadas de la mano, mientras Loki venía del lado opuesto con algo de leña, las mejillas algo rojas y siendo ayudado... ¿por Sif?

—Y es por eso que le pedí ayuda a Loki, además de ser el amo de las bromas, sólo tiene ojos para Sif—le dijo Maximoff a su novia que rió por eso.

—Entonces ya sé con qué vengarme—la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a su oído—a ti mejor te castigo en esta noche—esta declaración hizo a la menor sonrojarse con fuerza.

 **Aclaro que el reto me dio como concepto la palabra "celos", fue algo interesante xD**

 **Bueno, el reto demandaba que eligiera una festividad, y como las más románticas ya habían sido abordadas, decidí inclinarme por una más humorística, el día de los inocentes :B**

 **Que lástima que sólo pudieran ser mil palabras, las cuales cumplí exactamente, me habría encantado extenderme más, estas dos son amor *w***

 **Si desean pueden dejar un Review, si no lo hacen Thor aparecerá bajo sus camas y se comerá todo lo que hay en su refrigerador...en especial si hay pollo(? xD**


End file.
